


Rag Doll

by bloodandcream



Series: Messages [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gang Bang, M/M, Multi, Sam in a Skirt, a monster cock, all the come play kinks, but it's Sam, cross dressing, getting the ever loving fuck fucking fucked out of him, im not sure, its a sloppy fucking fic, maybe an orgy, so there's, watching a porn that he made with like 6 other guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had started to move around him, two behind palming at his ass and two at his sides pulling his shirt up while two in front of him held him and handled him like a doll getting the shirt off and skimming their fingers across his face, his lips. Chris kept moving around all of them, finding a nice angle and settling for a minute, moving again. There was a lot going on, and when Sam was in the middle of it, everything blurred together on overload and he let himself get tossed about wherever. Which was why he liked watching them afterward, watching how he looked when he parted his lips and let someone stick their fingers in his mouth, thick fingers pressing down flat on his tongue as his eyes closed and he wrapped his pink lips around the digits and sucked. He liked watching how he looked when someone spit against his anus and pressed a finger inside, how his stomach leapt up and he needed to eat more because when he sucked his breath in his ribs stuck out.  Maybe that illusion of fragility, how thin he was among the wide muscled men, was part of what made the videos so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rag Doll

Sam poured himself a glass of jack and coke with ice before he headed back upstairs to check on that link that his friend Chris had emailed him. The lights were turned out in the small bedroom he rented in this house with Chris and two other guys. It was just the bright unnatural glow of the computer screen on his desk that illuminated the room as he navigated over a pile of dirty laundry and a stack of books. He had on a soft pair of gray sweatpants and a too large t-shirt with Stanford’s logo on it that he had gotten free at some freshman welcome event last semester. 

The chair he settled in to had scratchy red upholstery, but he’d found it on a curb for free. His palms were sweating a little already as he gulped down half his cup in one go and clicked on the link from Chris’ email. Sam reminded himself that he still needed to take the fat wad of cash he’d gotten from Chris and deposit it into his checking account. It was just the initial payment that Sam always got, there’d be a few more from Chris after the video took off. 

It was about four months ago that Sam had started making these videos with his friend, at the tail end of his first semester when his housing arrangements fell apart and he needed to find somewhere he could afford to rent. He found somewhere, and it came with Chris, who could smell out Sam’s desperation. The thing was, though, that Sam would be doing this on his own for free if he knew the right places to look. Getting paid for it, having Chris find the guys, Sam was more than happy with the set up. 

This last video was going to be good. Sam palmed himself already getting thick under his sweats as he put the video to full screen. It played out on his computer, a hand held camera coming in to the room he was currently sitting in, only tidied up and cleaned for when they shot the video. Sam was sitting at his desk, books open and a pencil dangling from his mouth. But he was dressed a lot different. 

He had painted his nails pink for that video, his lips shining with gloss, his shaggy hair pulled back into two little semi pigtails but it was barely long enough and they just stuck out funny, in his opinion. He had a school shirt on too, but it was cut midway up the torso. Sam watched himself sit up and turn around, smiling dimple cheeked. He was bulking up with some muscle but he was still pretty wiry, his waist below the cut of the shirt thin. 

Sam sipped his drink, licking the sweet taste of it off his lips. He looked good with his belly button pierced. The jewelry he had on in the video was a simple curved barbell but it had a shiny white gem that nestled in his belly button. He rucked his baggy shirt up to pin under his arm pits so he could flick his piercing as he watched himself smiling and talking to his room mate who held the camera. 

It was the standard sort of cheesy start up line. Sam didn’t know why they even bothered with the trite porn dialogue. 

-

_“Look at you studying hard, you’re good at school aren’t you?”_

_“Yeah, I got straight A’s last semester.”_

_“You’re too pretty to be so smart.”_

_The dialogue kind of turned him off sometimes, to be honest, but his friend insisted on the flimsy set up for the videos. They got plenty of hits online though, people following the short set up clips that they could watch for free on to the pay site and putting in their credit card info so they could see him take off more clothes later._

_So he played his part, looked down at the floor, smiled shyly._

_“You think I’m pretty?”_

_Sam knew he was pretty._

_“Yeah sweetheart. Say I got a couple of friends, could sure use your help studying.”_

_“And what do I get out of it?”_

_“What do you want?”_

-

Sam watched himself stand up, his tiny little pink plaid skirt barely falling down low enough to cover his cock, he wasn’t wearing any underwear in the video, he never did. He liked the way skirts felt brushing against him. In the video, he fidgeted with his skirt, smiling and following his friend out of his bedroom. The camera work was definitely improving, Chris keeping his hand more still and level as they went down the hallway to where his friends were waiting. They sure as shit weren’t going to be studying. 

This video was different, it was new for him. Sam had done two guys at once before, and he’d even done a double anal penetration on video once - a couple of times off video - but Chris had six guys waiting for him in the room they’d cleared out and draped with blankets and strewn with pillows.

The video panned from one to another and back to Sam. Two of the guys he already knew, he’d already worked with. Tommy and Bill. They were both white, massive built muscular guys. Sam was taller than them, but a lot leaner. Tommy had tribal barb sort of black tattoo bands around his biceps. They were wearing only tank tops and gym shorts. 

The other four guys, the new ones, they were all black and heavily muscled too, dressed similarly. There was one though, Sam still didn’t remember what his name was, who was even taller than him by a few inches. Watching the video, Sam compared himself standing next to the biggest guy and yeah, he was about twice as broad as Sam, looming over him. 

-

_Sam was glad to see the floor covered in blankets. He had gotten a nasty burn on half his face from it being pressed and held down against the cheap carpet the last video that they did. He knew Tommy and Bill, it was good to have familiar faces, but the other four guys, they intimidated him a little. Sam knew that nothing was going to happen if he didn’t want to it, but he had to admit, the hulking frames of so many guys clustering around him in a semi circle made his stomach clench with a little anxiety._

_He could take down all of them individually, even the biggest one, but in such a large group Sam knew he didn’t have the upper hand. He liked that. Liked that nervous leap, liked thinking about being overwhelmed, used up and fucked senseless. Liked guys that could man handle him and toss him around like a rag doll. Fucking six of them, Sam couldn’t help fidgeting, licking his lips and curling his fingers against the waist of his little skirt._

_“That’s a pretty little skirt you got there doll, why don’t you turn around and show us what you got for us?”_

_Sam turned, the semi circle of guys to his back and the camera in front of him. He waggled his hips and teased them as the camera moved around to catch his backside as he lifted his skirt up and bent over, reaching around behind himself to pull his ass wide. He was fully shaved from his neck to his ankles, Sam had even gotten a good technique down for getting his balls completely smooth._

_He felt hands on his body, against his ass, down his thighs, guys murmuring nonsensical shit about how hot he was and how much they were going to ruin him. Sam stumbled forward a little, just a bit uncoordinated from the muscle relaxants he’d taken. Chris gave them to him, told him they would help for what he was getting himself in to. Sam felt loose and a little disconnected and the he wasn’t sure if he liked that but he trusted Chris._

_It probably didn’t help that he’d taken them on an empty stomach. Sam hadn’t eaten anything that day, and the day before he’d only had protein shakes and other liquids. He wanted to be as prepared as he could be._

-

Sam pulled his dick out of his pants, hard and twitching. It was probably a little - a lot - narcissistic to get off on watching porn of himself, but he liked to see it from a different angle. He liked to watch from behind as he lifted up his skirt and bent forward, the little pink starburst all smooth, the crease of skin down the middle of his perineum to his balls already drawing up tight because he was hard the moment he had stepped in to that room. 

He watched other men putting their hands on his body, dark ebony black and lighter chocolate tones, tanned and pale white hands running down his sides and legs as they started to surround him, to own him. Sam heard his first little whimper when one of the black guys ran a rough thumb down the crack of his ass and pressed dry against his hole, circling around it.

They had started to move around him, two behind palming at his ass and two at his sides pulling his shirt up while two in front of him held him and handled him like a doll getting the shirt off and skimming their fingers across his face, his lips. 

Chris kept moving around all of them, finding a nice angle and settling for a minute, moving again. There was a lot going on, and when Sam was in the middle of it, everything blurred together on overload and he let himself get tossed about wherever. Which was why he liked watching them afterward, watching how he looked when he parted his lips and let someone stick their fingers in his mouth, thick fingers pressing down flat on his tongue as his eyes closed and he wrapped his pink lips around the digits and sucked.

He liked watching how he looked when someone spit against his anus and pressed a finger inside, how his stomach leapt up and he needed to eat more because when he sucked his breath in his ribs stuck out. 

Maybe that illusion of fragility, how thin he was among the wide muscled men, was part of what made the videos so good. 

-

_His skirt was pushed up around his waist, hands roughly grasping his waist and pulling him down, down to the floor on his knees. Sam dropped, eyes blinking open and watching them move around him, lay their claim on what part of his body they wanted and in what order. Hands through his hair pushing out the pony tails. Fingers in his mouth feeling out his tongue. An erection pressed against the back of his bare shoulder rubbing. Strong hands on his thighs pulling them wider as someone knelt beside him and lifted his skirt up._

_God he was so hard already it ached. Just the anticipation of it, of getting all of their cocks inside his body at some point one after another, being so well and thoroughly debauched as Sam was sure six guys could make him, had him leaking pre-come already as they put their hands all over him. Someone was talking about his needy cock, tugging his skirt up over his head since he was kneeling, and Sam just nodded, saying yeah, yeah, fuck I need it please._

_One of the white guys was standing in front of him, his fat cock held in his hand being rubbed against Sam’s lips. Sam shuffled forward, parted his lips, pushed his tongue out to lap at the head of the guy’s cock, craning his neck forward to get it in his mouth and they laughed at him in a condescendingly appreciative way._

_Someone was standing a bit to the side, pushing a hand through his hair and jacking his cock slowly. Someone was behind him pulling his hips up. Sam kneeling up, hands and knees so he could jut his ass back out for it while the guy in front of him finally pushed his cock in past his lips and Sam moaned around it._

-

It was getting too hot in his room. Sam wasn’t sure if it was him jacking off, or the drinking, but he was flushed and sweating so he pulled his shirt up and tossed it on his unmade bed. He finished his drink while he watched himself getting fingered as he sucked a guy off. Leaning back in his chair, legs spread, Sam circled his hand loosely around his cock and slid it slow and lazy up the length while he tweaked his nipples with his other hand, sliding it down his stomach and rubbing at the piercing in his navel. 

The biggest guy, he was in the background for now while everyone else was getting undressed and getting Sam started. He didn’t see how huge the guy was at first, what with his face stuffed full of cock, and Sam still wasn’t sure if Chris had undersold the guys endowment or not. He was soft when he pushed his shorts down and it was still bigger than most dicks Sam had seen. When the camera angle changed and he couldn’t see the big guy anymore, Sam instead focused on watching one of the black guys now fucking his face. 

They were rough and sure with Sam, ribbing at each other, shoving lightly while they jostled for position. Someone pulled one of his arms up and Sam reflexively curled his hand around the guy’s dick. The one fucking his face gripped onto his hair and held him up, loud wet squelch of his cock sliding into Sam’s mouth and choking him, how he gagged and coughed for a few minutes. Watching the video, Sam could actually see when the guy shoved his dick down Sam’s throat, the way his skin bulged out and you could see the cockhead going down and up and down as the guy nudged his way in balls deep. 

-

_Sam was limp and loose, and yeah the drugs were definitely making it easier as he just surrendered. They kept pulling him around, someone grabbing his hand and he held on to whatever was near him as he fell, was pulled up, rearranged. His hair was pulled harshly, two big fists grabbing on in his hair and yanking his head forward as he chocked on a dick. He was jacking someone off while another person was spanking his ass, and the blunt head of a cock was pressing against his hole. Sam just tried to breathe, drool dripping down his chin, his mouth slack, and he didn’t even tense when someone thrust into him fast and vicious._

_Fuck it was good. It was perfect. The smell was strong but not pungent, salty sweat and musky aftershave and just cocks everywhere. Someone was rubbing their dick against his spit slicked cheek as a dick was shoved down his throat, Sam couldn’t breathe but he moaned, eyes rolling back, as whoever was fucking his ass hit his prostate and nailed him with a quick pace. It was deeply satisfying, something raw and primal, everyone’s attention focused on him, everyone pushing for him, they all wanted him and he loved being in the center of it._

-

It was hard to describe. Sam didn’t really have the capacity to think when he was getting his brains fucked out by a group of brawny guys. That was one of the reasons - he liked to think - that he was fascinated by watching these videos after the fact, before his friend put them up on the internet. He could watch himself slipping deeper and deeper in to that particular sort of head space. He could watch his body sag as he relaxed completely and gave himself up to the strong arms and wide hands moving him around. Someone was fucking his ass, someone his face, someone had his hand on their cock, someone was in the background jacking in, two others were watching and saying filthy things about him. 

There was spit hanging off his chin and his body was shining with perspiration. It was overload, an inundation of sensory stimulation. It was all so much, all at once and it made everything in the world disappear for him. Yeah, that’s what it was. A lot of times, even during sex, Sam was distracted thinking about a test coming up, thinking about the fact his brother could be hurt somewhere and he wouldn’t know. But something like this, he was a blank empty space. 

That’s what it was. He was an object, a body, he was empty. He didn’t have the capacity to give any thought to anything else because there was just so much to feel. That’s why Sam loved it. And the more Chris pushed him to do, he just took it on and wanted more. God he was so greedy for it, so hungry. 

And it was for the attention to. For the way they were looking at him in the video. He could feel their naked hungry lust, the way they focused on him. It felt powerful. Sam knew that was fucked up, beyond fucked up, but he couldn’t help thinking like that. He looked good too, guys swapping out, one after another, fucking his ass so loose that someone started slipping their fingers in alongside a cock, pulling him even wider. 

The camera zoomed in on his ass, the whole frame full of his red stretched hole where a huge black cock was rocking in to him and a white guy had his fingers pushing in deep too. Someone spit on him, thick and bubbly, fingers pushing it in as they slid along the cock inside him. It was insane how much he could fit in his ass. It felt like it was never enough, and he just wanted more, wanted it thicker and deeper, but watching the resistance of his muscles pulling wide in the video, Sam groaned and worked his hand faster down his cock. It was fucking obscene. 

-

_There was a deep stretching ache, a pull, a sting in his muscles and Sam had no idea what was going on, he was still getting his mouth stuffed but he was pretty sure it was a different guy. It’s not like he minded. He wanted to know how much he could take, then he wanted to take more, he wanted to obliterate his boundaries, he needed more, he needed it harder._

_They started flipping him over, fingers digging in to his hips hard and pulling. Sam flopped over, finding himself resting back against a sweat slick body instead of the floor. Hands circling around his chest pinching at his nipples and there were other fingers toying with his piercing, fingers in his hair, in his mouth. The guy underneath him shifted him up, guided him down onto a thick cock, and Sam let his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out and a litany of breathy groaning spilling out._

_Someone beside him had his hand gripped around a cock. There was someone else kneeling down between his spread thighs, between the thighs of the man he was on top of. Sam’s legs were pulled up, knees to his ears as his body was folded in half. The guy between his legs was sliding a hand over his cock, looking down at Sam, at his erection slapping against his stomach as the man under him jostled him with short hard jabs of his cock. Then the second guy, he moved forward, he lined up, and the guy underneath Sam stilled._

_The second man pushed up, pushed insistently against the resistance of his hole. Sam took a deep shuddering breath, his body swimming light and fuzzy, as a second dick pushed up inside along the one already there. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god._

_Sam felt his head turned to the side, looked up through wet lashes and someone was cradling his cheek, fingers rubbing his swollen lips before a cock replaced them. Trapped between two guys using his ass, someone pushing shallowly into his mouth at an awkward angle, Sam slid along sweaty skin and curled his hands tight on whatever they were around._

-

Holy shit. The camera was zoomed in where a second cock was pushing up at the rim of his red hole. Sam was shining wet with spit and lube down there, skin smooth and pale between his thighs, his balls drawn up tight and his cock engorged. God, it was amazing watching two cocks sliding in to his own ass. The camera zoomed out, showing him being pinned between all that muscle, all those grabbing hands, as someone used his face and the others were pulling at his hands. 

He watched them fucking him like that for several minutes as Chris zoomed the camera in and out, thick veined arms circling his pale waist, fingers digging in to his forearms, shining cocks pushing into his ass, a circle of bodies writhing and twisting and pulsing with a singular purpose. The guy on top in between his legs spread broad hands across the backs of his thighs, leaning over him before he pulled back and undulated his torso, pushing his hips forward and grinding. The camera moved to show his cock slipping out of Sam, thick white come trickling out around it. 

The guy moved and another took his place. They kept rotating, kept moving between his mouth and hands and ass, pushing, rolling, thrusting, fucking against every and surface on him that they could. Sam was pushed up, sideways, over on to his knees. His messy hair was stringy with sweat, plastering against his face and over his brow until someone pushed it out of the way. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, smeared with spit, his body had the prints of hands and fingers slapped and gouged in to it. 

The camera panned out, the biggest guy with the monster cock kneeling down in front of him. God his dick was as big as Sam’s forearm when it was erect. Someone pulled Sam on to his knees facing the big guy, fucking in to him from behind sliding in come and lube, fucking messy and wet and the sound of it was filthy, skin to skin, body fluids making weird pops with the release of suction as things were pulled out or pushed in. 

-

_He felt almost empty when there was only one cock in his ass, it reached the filthy deep places inside of him that made Sam shudder and shiver but his hole was fluttering and trying to suck in more. But he was pulled up to his knees and someone was in front of him. Shit, his cock was massive, Sam didn’t think something like that existed in real life. He was pushed forward, pulled, a hand in his hair holding him against the hot smooth skin of it. Dark dark skin, white bead of come through the tip. Sam spread his lips wide and his jaw ached as he tried to get it around the head of that cock._

_The guy was holding it still, letting Sam lick and curl his tongue around the tip, try to fit his mouth on to it. There was no way he could get the whole thing in his mouth, he could barely get his mouth around the head. But he did, sucking and slurping at it, rubbing his tongue along the back fold as it jerked in the heat of his mouth._

_Everyone else was gathered around them, only two guys inside Sam at the moment, and they were all stroking themselves. Fully hard cocks red and thick, ones gone soft that had spent in him being brought back up, stomachs clenching and hard muscled thighs._

-

Sam didn’t even know that he’d come twice in the video already by the time the biggest guy got to him. It was all a rush of sustained euphoric stimulation engulfing him. In the moment of it, he could feel peaks and crests of pleasure, but there was so much sweat, so much come, from six other guys that Sam wasn’t sure when he orgasmed. But he saw him smearing white against his own belly, so much at first that pooled into his belly button, then less the second time. The other men, some had come inside him and others had not. At this point of the video, there was one keeping his ass open while he tried to give head to the massive black guy. 

Fuck, where did Chris even find these guys. It was insane, there was no way that this guy’s entire cock would fit in his ass. He could remember feeling like he was being split in two but Sam doesn’t k now just how much of this was put into him or not. 

Jacking off rough, one hand squeezing his balls as he pressed a few fingers between his legs along the sensitive stretch of his perineum, Sam watched the black guy pulling him into his lap, thighs so thigh muscles the cords of his veins stood out stark, and Sam looked even more pale against his body. Spread legged and upright on his lap, two huge hands circling his torso as one gripped his hips to pull down and one held against his chest, Sam saw his eyes going wide as the head of that monster cock pressed up against his loose dripping hole. 

-

_Everyone else was standing around them, Chris kneeling down on to the floor as he angled the camera towards where Sam was hovering on top of the last guys lap. Oh shit, it felt like too much even though Sam could take two dicks he didn’t know if he could take this. He was pliant to the guy that was pulling him down, releasing the tension in his legs as he slid down on to the head of that huge cock. It pressed against his hole, so tender and throbbing after being so well fucked, and Sam felt it suddenly pop in past the ring of muscle and he slipped down as he fell back against the guys chest._

_He was held up with an arm around his chest, lowered slowly inch by inch onto a girth that stretched him even wider, stinging and pushing and it just kept on going. Sam could feel things moving around, things shifting to accommodate the intrusion. Slowly, slowly, and he wanted to sob for how good it felt even though it was so intense he was crawling out of his own skin._

_He didn’t even move, didn’t even try. The man fucking him grabbed both his hips, lifted and pulled, heaved him up with arms thicker than some girls waists and dropped him down on a cock that was tearing him apart. Sam could hear everyone around them, the sound of skin, of hands on their dicks, of their ragged breaths and filthy fucking suggestions. He leaned back against the guy currently fucking him, hard muscles so hot against Sam’s skin shifting under his dark skin._

_Sam was so keyed up, wound tight and teased along, brought higher, and higher, worked over by so many hands so many cocks, he was just empty and being filled … this was so right._

-

Lowered down just a little at a time until Sam had taken as much as his body could, almost all the way to the base, the black guy kneeling behind him and fucking up in to Sam started really moving. Pushing up into his body. Sam hadn’t thought of himself as small for a long time, but he looked tiny in this guys arms. The man angled him back, pulling Sam against his body as he picked up the pace, and Sam could see his dick pushing against Sam’s stomach. 

It bulged out, and it looked so obscenely wrong for something that massive to fit inside of him, but it was pressing outwards against his stomach making the skin stretch and swell and shift with the motions of their fucking. 

Sam whimpered and jerked his cock, once, twice, twisting his wrist around the head and squeezing it so tight as he watched himself on the computer screen getting fucked senseless by a cock that physically should not have been able to breach his body that deeply, that thoroughly. He came with a shocked gasp as he watched himself on screen coming, again, without anyone touching his cock. Just being so fucking violated by the man thrusting brutally up in to his body that he came screaming and writhing, covering himself in even more semen, squeezing tears out of his eyes.

The man pulled him down hard and when he lifted Sam again there was white spurting out of his ass, so fucking much of it, dribbling thick down that dark black cock as it eased out of Sam. 

Everyone else was still standing around them, stripping their cocks furiously, crowding in close to Sam. They came, mostly close to each other, covering his face where he limply kneeled held up by the shoulders, covering his hair, his shoulders, his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut but his mouth hung open catching most of it. They streaked him white, across red flushed skin, and Sam was grinning. 

Fuck, he was such a slut. 

-

_He wasn’t going to be able to feel his ass for a week. He wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow. After the big guy had pulled him off that monster cock, Sam tipped forward but strong hands caught him and held him upright. Everyone was gathered around them, thick hard cocks pressing against Sam’s cheek, his forehead, hands working fast. Someone came against his face and Sam turned to it, mouth open, making small little pleading noises._

_He wanted all of it, wanted them to mark him, wanted to make him fell so well and thoroughly used up. It was hot, slick and sticky as it slid down his face. One after another. Shooting against his face, getting it in his hair, on his shoulders, and he had to shut his eyes so it wouldn’t get in there and sting. Sam learned the hard way that getting semen in your eyes was a painful experience in the bad sort of way. But he could feel them coating his face, smell them, hear their little grunts and groans as they gave it up a final time._

_Someone pushed him down to his hands, and Sam flopped on to the floor, lazy and spent and perfect. There were fingers pulling at his hole, and he canted his hips up higher, arching his back, spending the last energy that he had to give a cute little wiggle of his ass._

-

The camera lingered on the bukake, one come shot after another, zoomed in on trails of slick white come trickling down the contours of his face and the muscle of his shoulders. But then it pulled out and moved back as he was maneuvered on to his hands and knees again. Someone was pulling his ass wide, fingers hooking in to his fucked out hole and opening him up so all that come, spit and lube started to trickle out down between his legs and thighs. Fuck, there was so much of it. 

Sam smiled like a content cat, trailing his fingers through the come he had just spent on his smooth stomach as he watched the end of the video that wanted to emphasis just how well and truly fucked he was. Chris did really good camera work this time. Sam couldn’t believe that was him, on the screen, smiling and marked by bruises and bodily fluids. He enjoyed it way too much when it was happening, but he was still shy, still felt dirty about this sort of thing outside of it. 

He was a little drunk though - okay maybe a good bit - from the drink he had before reviewing the video. But he liked it. Like the thrumming buzz under his skin and the filthy feeling of watching himself, of getting off to it. Before he could chicken out, he opened an email to forward it. He made sure the link was attached and good, before he pressed the send button. 

_Been missing you De._


End file.
